


Quiet Moments

by burritow



Series: Space Between Us [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I just need them to have a moment together :D, M/M, Sickfic, kinda a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritow/pseuds/burritow
Summary: Keith was fucking running a high fever. In a mission. And now they were stuck here on this planet, with Red still unconscious and teammates he still couldn’t reached.Keith groaned in front him and that’s only when Lance dropped his hand from his forehead to brush the strands that were sticking to his face, pushed his bangs back so his forehead was visible.Oh well.He needed to take care of this teammate first.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeysmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeysmess/gifts).



> Dedicated to Kit because it's their birthday and I love them :D May you like this (kind of) sickfic since you love sickfics (and yes remember when I asked for your favorite fanfic tropes? I couldn't be more obvious why I need it right? lololol)  
> Enjoy!

“Keith…”

This time, it was a joined mission with the Blade of Marmora ( _ with Keith _ , Lance noted to himself). It had started out quite...easy. Suspiciously easy that it had Lance's nerves on edge and waiting - waiting for what was to come. 

Unfortunately, this caution wasn't enough to protect themselves just when a beam ray striked them as they were forming Voltron.

And if there was one thing an enemy should know was that they were the most vulnerable right the second before Voltron was formed. Both offenses and defenses were withdrawn. A perfect timing for an attack.

The formation was quick, yet any hit they would take during that fast second might cause severe damage, and at worst, death. 

And that's what happened. 

A flash of light, electricity flowed through his veins, Red roaring in pain in his head before he blanked out and Lance couldn't hear him anymore. 

It was a reminiscent of their battle in the past when they were thrown in separate galaxies which ended up with Hunk and Lance in the mermaid planet. Only this time, Lance was alone.

Or so he thought.

Until he saw a blur of purple ship thrown into the same blackhole as him. 

Lance didn't know who they could be. 

But he had uttered a one-syllable name before his eyes slipped shut and his consciousness left him.

\--

When Lance opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed - more like felt - was the aching on the back of his head. Nothing severe, just persistent and annoying. 

The second was that Red was still unresponsive. But he was here. Lance could feel in his head and in his chest that his lion was here. Just unconscious but Lance knew he'd wake up soon. 

Trying to reach his teammates with his sleeping lion was almost impossible. And when Lance tried to use his helmet’s communicator all he heard was a screeching noise that had him closing his eyes in pain before he turned off his device.

No lion and no teammates, then. Okay.

The third was that it was dark outside. The sky reminded him of gray clouds on Earth just before the downpour of rain. Heavy and terrifying. What planet could he landed on? Lance didn't know. But it was forest, and forest, and forest and scattered tree trunks from the impact of Red’s landing.

And fourth? 

Smoke.

Thick smoke from a distance that seemed to mix with the dark clouds above.

_ What could be - _

Memories flashed in his mind.

_ Marmora. _

_ Ship.  _

_ Keith _ .

Lance jumped off his seat and ran out of Red and onto the direction of the smoke, ignoring the light buzzing in his head. 

Something's gonna explode soon and he needed to fucking save whoever was in that ship whether it was Keith or not.

Shit.

\--

It was Keith who was in the ship.

It was also Keith who took care of the problem - his fucking burning ship - as Lance just reached the place. He was tapping some kind of code on his tablet - and Lance watched in fascination as the ship folded into half, and again, and again until the ship was nothing but a tiny cube on the ground and then -

Lance braced himself against the tree from the sudden impact that shook the ground - 

And the cube was gone, and what was left was a tiny flame that soon died when the wind blew.

Woah. 

Self-destruct option, huh. Cool.

Lance stood upright, and was ready to call Keith except -

Keith was walking clumsily backwards before he had lost his balance and fell, his back colliding to the tree behind him.

Oh boy.

“Keith!”

Said man only seemed to notice Lance when he kneeling in front of Keith. “Lance?” 

Lance frowned. Why did he sound so sore and throaty?

“Hey man, are you injured?” Lance asked, to which shook his head as an answer before tipping his head back to lean on the tree. 

Lance looked on Keith's body, as much as he could considering he was still wearing that Marmora suit. 

Nothing. 

Keith gulped, and Lance’s gaze was back to his face. 

Lance's scowl deepened. 

“Well, you don’t look like you have any serious injuries but...” Lance scooted closer to Keith until their his knees were brushing Keith's shin. He then removed Keith’s hoodie and looked at his face closer.

Keith was flushed and breaking in cold sweat, strands of hair sticking to his face. Breathing hard and eyes wet.  _ Was he…. _

And when Lance draped his palm on Keith’s forehead, there was no denying the high temperature his body was releasing.

Lance cursed. 

Keith was fucking running a high fever. In a mission. And now they were stuck here on this planet, with Red still u _ nconscious  _ and teammates he still couldn’t reached. 

Keith groaned in front him and that’s only when Lance dropped his hand from his forehead to brush the strands that were sticking to his face, pushed his bangs back so his forehead was visible.

Oh well.

He needed to take care of this teammate first.

“Hey, Keith? I’ll carry you back to Red, got it?”

…

“Oh god, you’re really hot,” Lance said as he started walking-running back to his lion with Keith on his arms. Bridal style. Lance felt like that was an important information to disclose.

“Thanks,” Keith whispered, his breath was warm against Lance's skin where his face was tucked on his neck.

Lance let out a sarcastic chuckle. “Really funny. And you choose to be a smartass now.”

Keith didn't answer him anymore. Instead, he laid his head on Lance's shoulders and closed his eyes. 

Woah there. He really was sick, wasn't he? Like, why would he just willingly lean on Lance like this?

“Red's unconscious but I know my boy and he'll wake up soon. I can't reach the others but I trust them to be safe. They have to be. So for the meantime, I'll just take care of your sick ass.”

“Wow, I’m so flattered.”

When Lance reached red, he swore he felt something warm and comfortable in his mind and to his chest. Even when unconscious, his lion was still with him and that made Lance feel safer.

Keith felt that too. And he, dare Lance say, snuggled closer to Lance. Red was Keith's lion anyway. He still had the connection with him as Lance still had his connection with Blue.

Inside was warmer as Lance clicked buttons from the wall and then a single sized bed emerged from the wall. 

He settled Keith down on the bed and the latter immediately curled into a ball. 

God, this wouldn't do. 

With his spare clothes in hand, Lance went back to Keith and poked his cheek. It was adorable, really. Not the Keith being sick part but the way he opened his eyes, closed them again, and open slowly like a cat trying to figure out if he should trust him or lash at him. “What?”

“Are you sick enough that you can't change clothes on your own?” Lance raised the clothes in his hand and waved them at Keith, “Can you do it or should I help - ?”

Keith cut him off by grabbing the clothes, sitting down, and turning his back on Lance. He immediately unzipped his Marmora suit that Lance had to look away without being told to. Wow, did this guy not know what personal space was? And how rude it was to just strip unannounced?

A couple of seconds later and Lance heard a noise of light clothes hitting that floor and that's when he looked back at Keith only to see him curled up once more.

Keith in Lance’s clothes shouldn’t be really adorable, yet here was Lance, gaping in awe at his friend.

They were the same built but wow, Keith looked tiny like this. Lance's long sleeve sweater wasn't worn properly that one of Keith hand was still in. Like a sweater paw. Lance had longer legs so it wasn’t a surprise that Keith’s feet were barely poking out from the leg holes. 

Lance felt his lip twitched in a tiny smile. 

He sat on the bed beside Keith and rolled the sweatpants to his ankles. He then grabbed the blanket and covered Keith on it. 

“God, why were you in a mission if you were this sick?” Lance asked, not really expecting an answer but Keith did, his eyes opened and staring at Lance though hazy and unfocused.

“I wasn't - wasn't this sick. It's just...this planet’s atmosphere...and it's cold that it got worse when I crashed.” 

Was it cold?

Lance sighed, brushing Keith's hair out of his forehead again. “You’re a chaotic dumbass of a mess.” 

“I feel like there's some kind of reference again in there that I -... I don't understand.”

Lance chuckled, pressing his palm to Keith's cheek, feeling the warmth tickle up his neck when Keith’s face pressed on the his palm. He just leaned on Lance’s touch.

“You're so warm.”

“Well, shit. So are you. God, you're probably freezing now.” Lance pulled the blanket closer to his chin but he paused.

Oh.

There were tiny cuts on Keith's face. Nothing too serious, but it'd be best to tend on those now. 

“Wait, I have medicines here. Just wait…” he stood from the bed and went to grab the medicine kit that Coran had given them. He explained each function  to them but they were still properly labeled. God thanks Coran.

Keith didn't move from his position in the bed, his face a deep shade of red almost as if he was suffocating. Maybe he was, but not literally. He should really be feeling hot inside. 

Lance leaned down and said, “Hey, Keith. Drink this up.” 

Keith opened his eyes, and looked at the tiny container Lance was holding on his palm. He sat - wobbly that Lance had to help him by draping his palm on the small of his back - and then he took the medicine from Lance. “What's this?”

“Space paracetamol, maybe. Coran said that's for sickness and fever or something.”

“Or something.” Keith’s gaze darted between the medicine and Lance. “Wow, I'm reassured.”

“As you should be.” Lance paused, took the drug from Keith and opened it. Inside was a green shiny liquid that honestly looked suspicious. But hey, everything in space was suspicious. They just got used to it. “Drink up.”

Keith looked at it weirdly before tipping his head back and swallowed everything. He grimaced and if Lance was holding his phone, he would have taken a photo. Oh god, his face was gold. “Fuck. That's horrible.” He gave the empty container back to Lance. Leaned his back against the wall, with his head tipped up so his neck was bare. Lance saw the bob of his Adam's apple, probably still swallowing the remaining taste of the medicine.

“Good to know that shitty-tasting medicines are universal.” He stood once more and put the container back to the kit. Grabbed a bottle of water, opened it for Keith and when he went back to bed, pushed the lid against Keith's lips until he opened his mouth and held the bottle. 

He only had a gulp before he was giving it back to Lance. 

“You should drink more,” Lance goaded, repeating the process of pushing the lid to Keith's lips.

“It hurts,” Keith’s answered, holding his neck.  _ Yes, yes of course Lance knew that it probably hurt his throat but _ …

Before Lance knew it, he was slipping in the tone that he only used on his nieces and nephews when Lance wanted them to obey to him. “Come on, please? Just a little. One more and I'm taking it.” 

Keith looked at him weirdly, but he did took the bottle and did one larger gulp and he was giving it to Lance. His face was set in a frown and his lips were curved in a grimace. 

“Ugh,” he groaned. Lance smiled at him and put the bottle on the floor. 

Red still hadn't shown signs of being awake. His monitor was still blurry and Lance still couldn't connect to his teammates. He was guessing that it was because of the impact and the sudden change of atmosphere here on this planet.

And speaking of planets, he still didn't know where they were. It wasn't familiar to him, Lance was sure he hadn't seen this view in all the intergalactic books Coran and Allura made them read. 

Lance sighed. Before looking back at Keith, whose eyes were half-lidded and head bowing down from drowsiness. “How are you feeling?”

“Are -...are you sure that’s - “ Keith yawned (it was one of those yawns that had the corner of his eyes and the bridge of his nose wrinkling, and if that wasn't adorable then Lance didn't know what anymore), “- that's a medicine for a fever or just a  sleeping pill?”

“It could be both,” Lance answered, holding Keith's shoulder and pressed him, trying to tell him to lie down instead of sleeping in that inconvenient sitting position. “Hey man, just sleep for now.”

“What? You'll take care of me- ?” Keith said sarcastically yet following Lance's instructions. He lied down, curled once more and this time, when Lance draped the blanket over him, he made sure that it was level with his chin. 

God, one of these days he’d wrap Keith in a burrito blanket. He just needed to see it. 

“I'm already doing that dumbass.”

“I know how...to take care of myself Lance. I didn't live in the desert alone and learned nothing.” Why was Keith still talking when his body obviously wanted to fall in deep slumber?

_ That didn't meant you have to experience that,  _ Lance thought but didn't voice it out. Instead, he patted Keith's head and said, “Well, I'm here and there's nothing you can do about that.” 

Keith glanced at him one last time before his eyes finally slid shut. 

For a couple of seconds, Lance just stayed there. Looking at Keith's curled sleeping figure. Ah, intergalactic war was taking its toll on them but the reality was...they were still young. And looking at Keith like this, he really was too young for this. So harmless. So vulnerable. It was almost like one of those galra robots could just come here and it could crush Keith in its hands with no difficulty.

Lance shook his head to dismiss the thought. Keith was strong. They were all strong. 

Then he stood from the bed, took another larger sweater and draped it on top of Keith. And Keith rustled, moved so he could feel more of the warmth. 

He was asleep that soon? Either he was tired sick or the medicine had that effect. Lance thought it was both. 

He looked outside through Red’s eyes and sighed. It was still dark. And Keith was still asleep but he'd wake up soon. 

He stood and reached for his helmet. Unfortunately, he didn't have food stack here. He needed to find one. For him and for Keith.

Lance patted Keith's head one last time before he left Red.

\--

Keith still hadn't woken up when Lance came back and one look on Keith's sleeping face had him cursing under his breath. He was officially a shitty babysitter.

Crap. The tiny cuts on Keith's face may be harmless but that didn't mean they should just be neglected. 

If Lance took a little bit longer - completely unconscious - on wiping Keith's face with the washcloth before he finally applied the ointment, well, he had an excuse that he didn't want to wake Keith up. 

\--

A couple of hours later, Keith woke up, looking much better than he did before. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Lance said from his position against the wall across Keith.

Keith rubbed his eyes before his gaze focused on Lance. “Classic.” He tried to sit down but his arm wasn't strong enough as he almost fell on the bed. 

Luckily, Lance had expected this as he rushed on the bed and he held him by the waist and arm before Keith could fall. “Gotcha.”

“Thanks,” Keith mumbled. 

“You should lie down.”

“Don't wanna. Want to sit.”

“Don't tell me the medicine made you unable to complete sentences?”

Keith rolled his eyes at him. “Let me sit.”

Lance looked at him for a second before he sighed. “Fine. You need to eat anyway.”

With his arm around Keith's waist and hand on his arm, Lance helped Keith sit and lean his back against the wall, the blanket and sweater pooling to his waist.

“Eat? Did you make Red your Space Target or Walmart? Why do you have everything here?” Keith said, humor and teasing in his tone. 

“Harhar. Real funny, Keith. Nah, I looked for food outside.” When Lance was sure Keith wouldn't fall, he went and get the...fruits (he’d call them that) he had seen outside. 

He couldn't go anywhere further in the forest and leave Keith in a vulnerable position in case enemies or dangerous species attack, so his choices were limited. And add to that was the fact that he still didn't know what planet this was and what kind of predators it could have. Heck, this planet may be a living creature - like Balmera - for all he knew.

Lance was lucky he recognized a few fruits from the books Hunk had read before when he was trying to come up with recipes for them to eat.  _ Thank you, Hunk. _

The first one was a grape-like fruit salad except it was a bright color of red and tasted much sweeter as compared to Earth grape. And sour. Keith noticed it too as his face scrunched up on tasting it. But he ate it nonetheless.

The second one was a coconut-fruit on the outside but it looked more of an apple but tasted like orange on the inside. 

All these comparisons were not even making sense in his head anymore.

“I'm not gonna die from eating this, right?” Keith said already halfway on finishing his coconut-orange-apple hybrid fruit. 

“Are you still breathing? Then, it's safe,” Lance answered as he sat on the bed.

“So, what am I? Your guinea pig?” 

Lance didn't bother to answer him as he reached and put a palm on his forehead, his hair sticking up so his forehead was visible. “Wow, that meds work like magic.” Keith’s temperature had gone lower, but he still needed rest. His voice was still raspy and his throat must still be sore. So Lance took the water bottle on the floor and gave it to Keith.

“Won't you eat?” Keith asked as he took the bottle. 

And Lance realized that he still had his hand on Keith's forehead.

But instead of withdrawing it off of him, he smoothed his hand down to Keith’s cheek. He didn't realize how Keith paused from eating and was now staring at Lance with a mixture of confusion and something...gentle that Lance wouldn’t be able to read even when he tried to.

Keith’s cheek felt warmer under his touch. Now, Lance just thought it was because of the fever. Later, he’d realize that it was more than that.

(It was because of Lance’s presence.)

“You need a bit of rest. And then we can figure this shit out. Red’s waking up so that's an advantage,” Lance said before he removed his hand from Keith. “and uh, no. I ate while you were sleeping so I'm fine.”

Keith cleared his throat and Lance didn't think weird of any of it. “Oh, you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Really sure?”

Lance rolled his eyes, moving to the bed so he was seated beside Keith, his legs stretched on the bed. “So what if I say no? What are you gonna do? Feed me?” 

It was a joke of course. 

But then a grape-like thing was being nudged to his closed mouth.

“Open up,” Keith said. Lance stared at him but each second that was passing, Keith was pushing harder against his lips that he had no other choice but to open his mouth and eat the fruit. “There you go.”

Was Keith always like this when he was sick?

“How are you feeling?” Lance asked after a minute of silence.

“Better,” was Keith’s answer but then he was pushing Lance gently so he moved and Keith took advantage of this as he lied on his side again.

“You're a baby, Keith.” Lance moved and sat on the floor, elbow propped on the bed and palm supporting his chin.

“I'm sick. I have an excuse,” Keith answers.

“Oh sure, fine.”

For a minute, they stayed silent.

“So, you're gonna tell me why you're sick in a mission?” Lance was the one who broke the silence. 

“I told you, it wasn't bad before. And then it just got worse when I landed here.” 

Lance hummed. “Sure, I'll believe you.”

“You're so annoying “

“You're a bad liar.”

Keith didn't answer after that. Seemed like he decided that his conversation wasn't worth exerting effort and energy anymore. He turned on his back and stared ahead of him.

Lance took that moment to press a finger on Keith's forehead, then brushed his bangs away from his face before touching the tips of his hair. “This is getting longer.”

Keith noticeably stilled, and then, “Are you always this touchy-feely when someone's sick?”

“You call this touchy-feely?” Lance asked but he did pull his hand away from Keith’s mullet. “ I'm not even touching you yet.”

“You think I didn't notice how you keep touching my face?” 

“Oh wow, did the medicine make you more talkative?”

Keith stopped answering. That seemed to happen a lot today.

Weird.

“So, what are we doing right now?” Lance asked.

“Bonding?” Keith offered.

“That again?”

“I will never stop saying bonding until you stop forgetting them,” Keith said and while it was laced with humor, Lance was certain he was sincere on what he said.

Lance faked a chuckle. Oh yeah, he told Keith before he couldn't remember it but… “It’s not like...I don't think...I honestly...didn't forget it…” Lance admitted, his voice getting smaller by each uttered word.

Silence.

And then…

“I know.”

Lance looked at Keith with a scowl. “You know what?”

“I think it's really obvious that you remember but for some reason you don't wanna admit it...why?”

And Keith was staring at him. Wide indigo eyes focused on him that it made Lance feel naked under his gaze. 

“I just...I don't know, man. How do you want me to react after holding your hand like that?” He looked away from Keith, could feel the warmth creeping up his neck.

“I held your hand, too. In case you didn’t know, hand holding goes both ways.” 

“Thank you, Captain Smartpants. Should I cradle you now?” Lance said it as more of a tease but then Keith’s face softened - and that...that was a good look on his face.

Lance liked it.

Unfairly so.

“I like these words,” Keith said, which pulled Lance from whatever sappy thing he was thinking.

“What words?”

“Cradling...bonding...I like them.”

Lance propped is elbow on the bed and rested his chin on his palm as he looked closer to Keith’s face.

There was a careless and tiny smile on his face that Lance found himself getting lost into. 

“Why?” He managed to let out.

Keith was quiet and then, “They’re like...inside jokes, you know? Something like when you say them, an instant memory would just show up and you don't even need to say it out loud. You all just get it.”

As Keith spoke, his smile was growing wider and his eyes shone brightly. Had Lance ever seen him this way? Maybe no. Maybe yes but not this close.

“I like those inside jokes. I like the connection.”

A few seconds and silence and when Lance was about to speak, Keith continued. 

“They're not just words anymore. They're memories from a time in the past and having a shared memory with people you love? I like that.”

Then Keith closed his eyes and that's when Lance was sure that Keith was finished now.

But he didn't know what to say.

So he settled for teasing.

“You're sappy when you're sick.”

“Shut up. You're always sappy.”

“I didn't say it's a bad thing. In fact,” Labce smiled and if Keith was looking, he would have seen the way his gaze softened, “I like it.”

“You like me being sick?”

“I like you being sappy.”

And that's when Keith opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him. It was only then that Lance realized just how close they were. So close that Keith's nose was brushing his and every breath he took, Lance could feel it on his face. On his lips. 

From the outside, the clouds were parting and the slightest color casted an orange hue on the planet.

Lance should look outside, it should be far prettier than Keith's face.

That's what Lance was telling himself. 

But he didn't believe it. Not even a bit.

Not when Keith's face was this close that he could count his eyelashes. Not when he could see the tiny mole just below Keith's hairline on the center of his forehead. 

Not when Keith's indigo eyes were staring deep into his. And the subtle darting of them from Lance's eyes lower...to Lance's lips. Stayed there a little bit longer to be appropriate and to be platonic. 

Not when Lance was tempted to do the same. So he did. 

Keith's lips were dry and a bit chapped. But then his tongue darted out to lick his lips and then they were glistening with wetness. 

Red was quietly roaring in his head. He was waking up. And Lance should focus on that.

But he wasn’t. He couldn’t.

“You know, this seems really romantic,” Lance whispered, as if he was afraid that anyone would hear him even Keith. As if he was afraid that he'd scare Keith and he'd just run away.

But Keith didn't. Instead, he smiled at him. “What? Me being sick?” Had he ever heard Keith this...soft? This gentle?

“You need to stop using that sick thing, it's not an excuse for everything.”

“Then what is romantic?”

“This,” Lance said, uncertainty leaking from his tone, “tell me I'm not the only one feeling it.”

“I need you to be more specific.”

“God I hate you so much.” Lance was about to stay back from Keith but then a hand entwined with his, and Keith sat from the bed.

So Lance did too. 

Sat with Keith in front of him. Not touching except for their hands. 

Keith's hand was warm. Almost as warm as the heat that was creeping in his chest, making his heart flutter, and the heat creeping up his neck. The heat that was reaching to his fingertips that every slightest touch from Keith's touch had him yearning for more.

“I could totally kiss you right now and it wouldn't feel weird at all.” 

Lance said it before he had the time to interpret it. 

Shit.

Keith paused for a second that short moment was enough for Lance think that he had fucked up.

Except Keith tightened his grip on his hand.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

“You can't answer a question with a question, Keith.”

“You didn’t ask a question.”

Lance paused, had an internal debate whether he should continue this banter before he settled with, “Do you want me to kiss you?”

That had Keith silencing. Stared into Lance's eyes before answering, “Maybe.”

“Maybe what?”

“Maybe I want you to kiss me.”

“Just a maybe?”

“And you said I'm insufferable.”

Lance smiled and traced his finger on the inside of Keith's wrist. “I need reassurance, Keith,” he said in a half-joke, half-serious way. 

“Yeah, I want you to kiss me.” 

And that’s the reassurance Lance needed. 

Lance smiled and leaned closer to Keith. “Close your eyes then.” 

And so without question, Keith did. He closed his eyes adorably, shut them tightly that a scowl was almost on his face.

Lance chuckled and poked his forehead with his free hand. “Relax.” Lance said until Keith did, relaxed his face until the scowl disappear. 

And what was left was an unguarded look on Keith's face. Something he didn't see often. 

Lance needed to see this more.

But not now. Keith lips were almost pursing and the twitch on them was telling Lance that he was growing impatient.

Lance leaned in and paused. Let his breath brush and ghost over Keith's lips. 

And with this distance, Keith was so warm. He held his hand tighter to Keith's hand. 

His free hand reached to keith's face and cupped his jaw. His thumb brushed on Keith's cheek, and traced circles on it.

“You're so sappy” keith whispered, but his tone was more fond than reprimanding.

“Shut up. You should thank me for being this romantic.”

Keith didn't answer anymore. His eyes still shut closed, and leaned in to Lance’s touch.

Lance's thumb then brush under Keith's bottom lips. Just feeling the softness.

And with his eyes half-lidded, he leaned in to kiss Keith.

And that was the exact moment that Red roared in his head loud enough that it had him stumbling backwards until he fell off the bed and landed on his butt.

Lance griabed in pain. “Goddammit, Red…”

Red laughed in his head yet there was a tinge of apology in it. Except there’s definitely more humor to it. 

Great.

Keith seemed like he was torn between amusement (Lance) and resentment (Red). 

And of course that wasn’t enough, because at that moment, the monitor buzzed and then Pidge’s face greeted him.

Lance sighed in relief.

They were safe.

“Lance!”

Lance smiled and stood from the floor, spared Keith one glance before he sat on the pilot’s seat. “Pidge! I’m glad you’re all safe.”

“Yeah! I’ve tracked all of you and as much as I liked to talk, we need to meet up, guys. Is Red okay?” Lance nodded. “Well then, I’ll send you the coordinates so we could meet halfway - Oh, hey Keith! Didn’t see you there!”

Lance heard a quiet ‘hello’ from Keith before Pidge’s attention was back on him. 

If they noticed anything off about Keith (say, his clothes), they didn’t comment on it.

Then Pidge was done telling him the details and they disappeared from the monitor. And that left Lance and Keith again on their own.

Lance moved back to where he was before they were interrupted (though, an interruption where he knew that his friends were safe was something he didn’t really mind) and sat on the bed. Keith hadn’t moved an inch from where he was.

It was Keith who broke the silence.

“Talk about this later? When the setting isn't romantic, when I’m no longer sick, let’s see if you still want to kiss me.”

Lance paused and searched for doubt in Keith’s eyes, but there was none.

So Lance knew he was kidding because  _ fuck,  _ Lance would totally still want to kiss him after all of this.

He held Keith’s hand and traced circles on the back of his hand. And Keith’s hand tightened on him. 

And for now, that was enough.

“Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://burritalks.tumblr.com)


End file.
